


first come, first serve

by miraculousandcute (hellomyoldheart)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, just two dorks teasing each other and kissing, rated for some suggestive themes but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomyoldheart/pseuds/miraculousandcute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien liked to think his feline side was mostly confined to his alter ego. Even so, he couldn’t deny the spark of possessive irritation he felt when he walked into the apartment to find his girlfriend snuggled up with a black cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first come, first serve

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never done fanfic before but I want to get back into writing and this show is taking over my life so it made sense but I don't know if this story makes any but yeah enjoy! And happy release day for the English dub!!

Adrien liked to think his feline side was mostly confined to his alter ego. Even so, he couldn’t deny the spark of possessive irritation he felt when he walked into the apartment to find his girlfriend snuggled up with a black cat. They both looked up at him, Marinette’s blue eyes crinkling, pink cheeks swelling, lips stretching—adorable, cute, irresistible is all he could think because god, he missed her—and he could have sworn the cat’s yellow eyes narrowed.

“Adrien, you’re back!” She had barely sat up from the couch before the cat let out a sharp meow. It turned to look at her, and she lowered back into her spot. Adrien frowned and tossed his duffel to the floor, maybe a bit too forcefully judging by the noise it made against the wall, but he had superhero muscles to blame. 

“Gone for a week and you’ve already got a new cat in your life?” He grasped his shirt, right over his heart, and closed his eyes. “I’m wounded, my lady.”

Marinette laughed, and he opened one eye, smirking at the exasperated look on her face. She curled a finger at him, beckoning him closer. “Get over here, you dork.”

“So you did miss me!” 

Straddling the side of the couch, he slid his arms around her shoulders and drew her over. His cheek nuzzled her hair, and he breathed her in. She smelled of cookies and the tingly freshness of winter air.

“Already done your patrol?” he murmured. It was quiet in both the apartment and his mind as he focused completely on the woman in his arms. Smooth hair, knit sweater, sleek leggings. She hummed, and he felt it through his cheek.

“You said you wouldn’t be home until late, so I figure I’d get it over with.” Soft hair slid across his cheek as she moved to press a small kiss to his neck. A quick breath escaped him, and his arms tightened their hold. Her lips curled against his skin. “And I found a new and improved Chat Noir too.”

He let out a short laugh, grinning at her taunt. “Fighting words, my lady!”

Adrien grasped her chin and titled her head to rest on the back of the couch. Marinette was grinning—practically smirking—and enjoying it all far too much. Well, nothing wrong with a little friendly competition.

Thanks to his model work, Adrien knew how to control his face. The pout was an easy one: lower lip out, eyebrows up, soften the eyes. But Marinette knew all his tricks, especially the ones that had never worked, and she snorted.

“Lost your touch, kitty?” she teased. “It’s only been—“

Her voice stuttered, and she drew in a sharp breath when his hand moved lower, fingertips lightly grazing the skin her v-neck shirt gave him access to. True, there weren’t many new things to learn between the two, but that just meant they knew what worked. That never got old. 

A flush followed his fingers up to her collarbone, where he stopped to trace some faint freckles in a random design. 

“Careful, Mari. Cats are a wicked bunch.” The tip of her ear was bright red, and he gave it a small kiss. “Terrible at sharing.”

The cat let out a surprised cry as Marinette twisted to face him better, grasped his face in both hands, and kissed him.

He took a moment to grin, victorious, before he moved to grab the back of the couch for support—the position was still a bit awkward for him. Marinette’s shirt inched up as he snaked his other hand under it.

Her fingertips were still chilled from her patrol as they grasped the hair on his neck, and he let out a small groan at the sensation. It contrasted nicely with their warm lips, and he pulled her closer. Nipping his lips with small kisses, she traced her revenge on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt along the way.

Adrien was far from ready to back down, and he caught her lips with a soft bite, hoping to make her open her mouth and—

“Son of a—!”

Drawing back with a pained hiss, Adrien looked down to see the cat chewing on his foot, claws dug into his ankle. It was looking right at him, pupils dilated but focused. It knew exactly what it was doing.

Marinette laughed in his arms, and reached down to detach the cat’s claws from his ankle. It resisted for a moment before it decided that apparently Adrien wasn’t worth the trouble, and then it slinked off towards the kitchen. 

Ankle and foot still stinging, Adrien turned to Marinette. “We’re not keeping it.”

“Mm, jealous much?” She slipped out of his arms and grinned at the look he gave her.

“Marinette, I’m serious, we don’t need another Plagg around here. Especially a normal sized one!”

“Mhm.” Her feet dragged on the floor as she moved backwards, and he frowned watching her movements.

“Where are you going?”

“To a room with a door. We can have your welcome back celebration there without any interruptions.” 

Adrien sat up straighter, risking a glance at the kitchen after Marinette giggled and ran off down the hallway to the bedroom. That cat should learn exactly who it’s dealing with, but for now he had better things to do.


End file.
